Campanula poscharskyana cultivar xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula poscharskyana, is marketed under the trade name Blue Waterfall, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99.
The new Campanula originated from a cross made by the Inventors of the Campanula poscharskyana cultivar xe2x80x98Stellaxe2x80x99, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Campanula poscharskyana, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 1996 in Bressingham, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions and basal cuttings taken at Bressingham, United Kingdom, since June, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, fertility type or rate, and/or water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Camgoodxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Rapid growth rate, vigorous growth habit.
2. Clumping and spreading growth habit, dense plants.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Long flowering period.
5. Violet blue campanulate flowers.
Plants of the new Campanula differ from plants of the parents in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Campanula have larger leaves than plants of the parents.
2. Plants of the new Campanula are more outwardly spreading in habit than plants of the parents.
3. Plants of the new Campanula are more freely flowering and have larger flowers than plants of the parents.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Campanula are more blue in color than flowers of plants of the parents.